


buzzwords

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Prompt:Matt and Frank, hurt/comfort. Dealer’s choice as to how hurt, what kind of comfort, and whether it’s & or /.From the leftover prompts on the Daredevil/Defenders Exchange.





	buzzwords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/gifts).

> I'm still grazing through the leftover DD Exchange prompts. I'll take any excuse for a Matt/Frank h/c scene.
> 
> _13 = Anaphylaxis_

  
_"He's going into anaphylatic shock - Frank - **FRANK** \- get me the kit, the fucking kit - MOVE!"_

He can't feel his hands or make his brain snap into gear but his legs are moving, his cement boots dragging across the quicksand until his fingers find the heavy handle of the first aid kit.

_"One - two - three - "_

One bullet, two years, three nights, snap snap snap - _"Frank - open the case and - "_ snap snap snap - one smile, two words, three showers, snap snap snap - snick -

Nails dig into the back of his neck and he snaps around and blinks at David, pupils blown and wide with worry. "Is that your blood? Where - it's, you're wearing a vest - Dude, snap out out it - "

Snap snap snap - _gasp_ \- wait - gasp?

_"Easy, easy - "_

Frank's vision tunnels in as Matt seizes under Curt's unfamiliar hands and struggles to get air. He grabs one of his hands and presses the bare fingertips to his lips and waits for Matt to go still.

"Frank?"

"You're an asshole," Curt sighs, glaring. "Can you keep him - " - snap snap snap -

"My hip - dart - _broke_, it's - _can't_ \- " Matt chokes out in wheezing breaths, turning into Frank's hold. Curt and David take charge and cut the belt and get his pants low enough to spot the swollen flesh with the jagged barb piercing deep.

"Poison or - " Curt asks, catching Frank's gaze and forcing him to focus. "Do you know - "

"Bee venom - GMO - can't - " Matt's voice breaks. "Did he follow - "

Snap snap snap - crunch. "Shh, don't think about that now - "

"Darts - " Matt shudders. "Flashbang - can't - see - "

Curt reaches over and snatches Frank's hand. "Wait - he's not bloody, Frank, where are you hurt?"

"Not my blood. Or his," he answers. "He wasn't followed."

Matt slowly snares his hand and squeezes weakly. "Didn't hear you shoot, didn't - how - "

_Snap snap snap._ "Later."

* * *

"I made him a promise," Frank whispers, keeping his hand on Matt's chest under the sheet for his own reassurance more than any valid reason.

Curt doesn't push, taping the IV down without a word. Saline will help flush his system if they can keep it flowing.

"I told him I wouldn't kill anymore."

That catches his attention. "Wow. Does he give you a chip when you go thirty days?"

Frank flips him off. "It ain't like that."

"What's it like?" Curt whispers.

"He didn't make me promise. Didn't ask, or even bring it up. But I still - promised. I - want - to be better for him," Frank says.

"That's bullshit. Don't put that on him. Be better for yourself, not some twink - " But Curt's grinning when Frank rears back to snarl at him. "Down boy, just testing your motivations."

Matt turns his mouth down in a frown and jerks his hand out of Curt's loose hold to fumble for the IV. Frank laces their fingers instead and waits for Matt's lips to settle into a pout instead of a full frown.

"I didn't want to fuck it up," Frank sighs.

"Had your address," Matt mumbles. "Followed you home. Gonna set up bombs."

Frank bites his tongue and splays his free hand across Matt's forehead. "You're such an asshole."

Matt wrinkles his nose. "Didn't have my phone."

Curt lets out a weary sigh. "So your secret boyfriend was following a guy that was after you?"

Matt twists his wrist trying to free his hand so he can pull out the IV. "Don't like bombs, didn't know about bees. Sting. Get the stinger out."

"Why is he so out of it?" David asks from the doorway, offering mugs of coffee.

"Antihistamines will make him drowsy for a while but should counteract the allergic reaction. No narcotics, per request," Curt says.

"Thanks. Both of you. He's - "

David puts a mug of coffee down on the table beside his gun. "You don't have to say it. We get it - just - give us a little warning next time. I thought you were banging your lawyer, not Daredevil, you know?"

Curt blinks. "Are you going to explain it or - "

"Get out, both of you," Frank groans. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

David pats his shoulder. "And invite him to dinner."

"I'll bring it up so he can say no," Frank agrees.

Matt shifts. "Too nosy." He plucks the IV from his arm and quickly tucks his arms under the blanket as if his work is done. "No drugs."

Frank sighs over Curt's soft chuckle. "Yeah, we're going but I hope you remember that he's still a better patient than you."

Matt flops over on his chest. "He's a brat." Right.

"Dinner - I mean it!" David calls over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey," Frank lowers his tablet when Matt swings his socked feet to the floor. "What are you doing?"

Matt raises a hand to his head. "Dizzy. Like I slept too much. Did I sleep too much?"

"You're full of allergy meds, you're supposed to sleep it off," Frank replies, circling his elbow gently to steer him to the bathroom.

"Didn't know I was allergic to bees," Matt says, leaning some of his weight when he's reassured the apartment's empty from onlookers. "You all right?"

"Fuck you," Frank frowns.

"I heard - "

Frank releases his arm and he staggers a bit until he shakes his chin forcefully. "Shut up," he orders, kissing him, morning breath and all. "I'm not yours to protect, remember? Part of what makes this work."

"If it matters, I intended on warning you but I don't know where my phone is," Matt hums against his mouth.

"You left it in my truck. I was trying to bring it to you when I saw you on the roof," Frank replies.

"Heard a little of what you were telling Curt," Matt murmurs into his neck, lazily draping an arm around his waist to get his full lean on. "Your perp, your rules."

Frank closes his eyes. _Snap snap snap_. "Not mad?"

"Not yet. You got hot water today?"

"Yeah."

"Then not mad," Matt kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of good prompts left over [there](https://daredevilexchange.dreamwidth.org/4031.html) \- and they're free to a good home!


End file.
